Syaoran No Kangae
by Big Bad Granny
Summary: Weird name, I know. But it’s a really really cute fic. Check it out. Its in Syaoran’s P.O.V. Syaoran finds himself playing host to Sakura, his secret crush, and her best friend Tomoyo, the merciless teaser on a rainy day!


**SYAORAN NO KANGAE**

by SYAORAN No HIME

It's already 3pm on my watch on a rainy Saturday. I'm trying to translate those stupid Japanese sentences into English, but i either mess up with the sentence order or my incredibly large vocabulary is demonstrating to me the law of inertia at rest.

I sighed. No one ever said life in a foreign country is easy. Strange culture, weird strangers, alien-like homeworks...

So the question is,why am I still here? All the clow cards were captured already and the card mistress has passed Yue's final judgement. My cousin,Meiling went home already and I'm all alone in this place full of strangers.

Or is it me isolating myself from the world of the people who know each other?

"What do you think?" I asked the bear I made for Sakura just days ago but I haven't given out of cowardice.

I was half-expecting it will reply "You're sick!," but instead it leaned towards a framed picture I keep under my pillow every night.

I sat down the bed and carefully picked up the picture. It showed a girl with short brown hair and lively emerald eyes skating down the road happily. Actually, it was a stolen shot I begged Tomoyo to take,where in I also admitted in the process that I _sort-of _like her best friend.

Ok, ok so I really, REALLY like Sakura. So much that all my dreams and waking hours are occupied by her and only her! I suddenly recalled how I made a fool out of myself in front of her countless times already because of how I react every time Hiragizawa makes a move on her.

Jealousy? Maybe if homicidal thoughts on that blue-haired guy and the urge to kick him in the you-know-what back to London or whatever part of the globe he came from counts, then I guess I am jealous.

I remembered what Tomoyo told me the other day when I was watching Eriol and Sakura talk from afar.

"Maybe, just maybe, Syaoran,you're in love with Sakura." She suggested with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right, and I heard Yukito is going on a diet."

She nudged me playfully. "If it isn't love, tell me what the heck is happenning with you."

I knelt down the ground, pretending to look for something I dropped, but deep inside, my mind was in a turmoil. Love? Sakura? Me?

I shook my head. No use in denying what Tomoyo said last Thursday. I can't fight the truth for as they say, the truth will set one free.

But what about my heart? Not even the highest truth can set it free because a sweet kind-hearted girl with emerald eyes unknowingly imprisoned my heart. No bail, no parole.. but I'm willing to serve that sentence for life.

I lied down the bed. Now I'm getting corny! Geez,Sakura Kinomoto is destroying my whole system!

My life used to be simple back then: just capture all the cards, marry Meiling and lead my clan. Everything was planned then.

But came bright-eyed Sakura messing up my organized life.. damn!

Now my life is a web of confusion. It's not really Sakura's fault, I know. I was the one who stupidly fell in love with her.

I cuddled my bear, wishing with all my might that the toy would turn into the girl I love the most. I reached for the phone and absent-mindedly dialed her number.

After 3 rings, the phone was answered. "Hello?" boomed a deep male voice.

I slapped my forehead. Of all the days for him to answer! "Hello, may I speak to Sakura, please?" I asked politely.

"Who's this?" the voice demanded.

"Touya, just please give the phone to Sakura, ok?" I requested, my teeth gritted.

"In your dreams, China Boy. Even if Sakura is here, I won't let her talk to you."

"She isn't home?" I asked feebly.

"Duh." I can hear him let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm warning you, Li Syaoran. Don't mess with my little sister, my only sister, got it?"

I started to protest but he interrupted me. "I can sense your feelings for Sakura, so don't waste your saliva denying it. Put this in the hollow thing upon your shoulders you call a head: Sakura is my most precious treasure in the world. If you dare hurt her, I'll-"

We both heard my door bell ring. "I gotta go. Listen, I'll never hurt her, ok? Not even in my wildest dreams. And I'll remember what you told me, _big brother_." I put the phone down just as Touya started cursing. I smiled wickedly before walking out of my room to answer the door.

**END. of chapter**

Howdy. I know it's a short chapter. And the next will be not much longer ...But, I'll update fast!

And 'bout the disclaimer, Its in my bio. So don't sue.

See ya.


End file.
